TOW Ross got married for the 4th time in Hawaii
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: Set one year after the last episode. Ross gets married again not with Rachel . Perfect Ross-Rachel stuff.


A brief reminder from Season 10, Episode 10.07 'The one with the home study":

_[Scene: Central Perk]_

_(Joey and Ross enter. Phoebe and Mike are sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.)_

_**Ross:**__ Hey you guys!_

_**Phoebe**__: Hey!_

_**Ross:**__ Hey, what are you doing?_

_**Mike:**__ Oh, figuring out our wedding plans._

_**Chandler:**__ That's funny, we were doing the same thing!_

_**Ross:**__ Yeah!_

_**Phoebe:**__ It's really crazy! The hall, the dress, the food... I-I had no idea how expensive this stuff was!_

_**Chandler:**__ Yeah it is really pricey. I mean, I freaked when I first heard the numbers._

_**Phoebe:**__ So what did you two do about it?_

_**Chandler:**__ It was pretty simple actually, I came up with a couple of cost-cutting solutions, wrote out a list and Monica told me to go to hell._

_**Ross:**__ There's no way around it Pheebs, you just gonna have to accept the fact that this is gonna cost you a lot of money._

_**Mike: I heard that weddings are like a 40 billion dollar a year industry.**_

_**Ross: Yeah, and I'm responsible for just like half of that.**_

_**Phoebe:**__ But really, it does seem like this money could be put to better use?_

_**Mike:**__ Are you serious?_

_**Phoebe:**__ Yeah! Now, how would you feel if we gave all the wedding money to charity and we just got married at City Hall?_

_**Mike:**__ I think it would make me wanna marry you even more. (he kisses her)_

_**Ross:**__ I've got to say you guys, that's an incredible gesture!_

_**Chandler:**__ (to Ross) Maybe you do that next time you get married!_

_**Ross: No, no, no. The next time it's gonna be a Hawaii at sunset. [pause] But maybe the time after that!**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**1 Year later:{Here are some brief updates of what happened during the year}**

1:Ross had participated {and lost} in the game show 'Beauty & the Geek."

2:Rachel and Ross had a fight when Ross got too near a female participant on the sets of 'beauty & the geek'

3:Phoebe is pregnant ....Mike has lost his job and Phoebe cant work at the massage are having a dificult time financially but a great time together.

4: Joey is dating Ursala ..AGAIN... And Pheebs doesnt know yet.

5:Chandler and Monica are living happily ever-after until..................

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{At Emma's School}

{Its parents day}

Emma's Teacher: " Your daughter is MAGIC."

Rachel : " We know. The Most Attractive Girl In Class."

{Emma laughs and Ross looks at her adoringly.}

Emma's Teacher: " Arent you Ross Geller from Beauty & the geeks?"

Ross {clears his throat and looks triumphingly at Rachel} "Yes I am Ross Geller."

Emma's Hot Teacher : " I am such a big fan......"

Rachel : " Really.."

Emma's Extremely hot Teacher : {Holding Ross's hand and making little sex noises} " I will do anything for you."

Rachel : {Shielding Emma's Years } " Ross....."

Ross : " Anything? .............. I mean ......"

Rachel :{dragging Emma away} " Get a room."

Ross suddenly realises what he is doing and runs after Rachel.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{At Phoebe's and Mike}

Mike has accidentely cut himself while cooking.

Phoebe : " Come on Mike ..dont waste your blood."

Mike : " I love the passion you have even after so much days of our marriage."

Phoebe : " You are ruining the blood. We could sell your blood and buy food."

Mike {scared} : " What."

Phoebe : " My step dad used to sell his blood to buy us food."

Mike : " We dont have buy food."

Phoebe : " So we agree on the mugging thing."

Mike {to himself} "I will have to find a job."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED.

I BET YOU WILL LOVE THIS.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WRITER'S NOTE:

1: Ross has earlier dated a time he is about to marry his daughter's teacher.

Weird?

2:Will Mike & Phoebe will have a marriage problem?

3:Joey and Ursala!

4:My fav line: **Phoebe : " You are ruining the blood. We could sell your blood and buy food."**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
